Sam
Drama Total A Vingança da Ilha: Quando Sam é introduzido pela primeira vez em grande!Badder! Brutal-er !, ele é visto jogando um console portátil,animado sobre a obtenção de uma atualização lançador de granadas. Ele ouviu gritos quando Chris explode o iate. Sam é o último a chegar à praia, ao mesmo tempo proteger o seuportátil e consegue engolir um peixe no processo. Ele é mostrado no confessionário, onde ele afirma que espera não ser eliminado primeiro e espero sexto ou sétimo, pelo menos, dizendo que ele não se importaria isso. Ele, então, retoma a reprodução de seu videogame imediatamente. Durante a corrida, Sam só terminou antes Staci e é colocada sobre osRatos Tóxicos, que ele pensava que era um nome legal. Mais tarde, quando Dakota se assusta com um esquilo mutante, ela pula nos braços de Sam, e ele sorri para ela. Durante o desafio, Sam é usado como base para "escada humana" de Be complementa sua idéia de como obter o totem para baixo,dizendo que ele deveria mudar seu nome para "A +". Depois de perder o desafio, Sam, junto com o resto da equipe, torna-se irritado por vibração constante de Staci. Na cerimônia de eliminação, Sam é jogado na quinta marshmallow, que pousa em sua GameGuy. Na Verdade ou Tubarão Laser, Sam é despertado por Scottcorrendo pela porta. Scott diz a sua equipe estava se beijandoum dos competidores do sexo feminino quando eles perguntamqual deles, ele diz que um cavalheiro nunca beija e diz. Samfica confuso com a declaração e acha que Scott já beijou um homem. No início do desafio, console portátil de Sam eo celular de Dakota foram confiscados. Quando Dakota reclama de nãoconseguir dormir o suficiente beleza, Sam tenta cumprimentá-la, mas está com medo ao ver seus olhos. Sam elogia Dakotanovamente mais tarde durante a caminhada na floresta. No entanto, ele acaba falando sobre suas narinas o que confunde a ela. Ele tenta se relacionar com ela sobre sua dependência mútua em eletrônica, mas falha no processo. No primeirodesafio do episódio, é revelado que Sam peidou na sua primeira, e, aparentemente, só, data. Sam depois tenta serdispensado do desafio, dizendo que ele já tenha sidoconstrangido, mas foi negado. Sam parece completar a suaparte do desafio pista de obstáculos de forma rápida, mas se esforça para entregar o rato para Dakota, tendo que fazê-lodepois de cair (e limpando o rato). Quando Scott sugere seu voto equipe fora Dakota, Sam defende mantê-la, apesar de suadistração causada pelos paparazzi e custar-lhes o desafio. No entanto, ela é eliminada. No confessionário, ele está chateado com sua saída, dizendo como ele olhou para a frente para fazerpasses embaraçosas para ela durante toda a temporada, enquanto ficando rejeitado o tempo todo. Sam come Chef repugnante comida no refeitório. Em Ice Ice Baby, Sam cospe mingau no café da manhã do Chef, dizendo que agora ele sabe por que rima com mingaucruel. Mais tarde, no desafio alpinismo, Sam desiste deescalada, mas quando Amanhecer encontra um gravador napilha de lixo para ajudar a B, Sam diz que ele tem uma alta pontuação em um jogo de vídeo gravador. Sam então deliberadamente toca música ruim para distrair a barata gigante, permitindo B para elaborar um plano de como chegaraté a montanha. Na segunda parte do desafio, Sam and Lightning é enviado para capturar a bandeira, mesmo que Samperguntou se alguém com mais "coordenação perna-pé'poderia ir em seu lugar. Quando chegar a um caminho de gelo,Sam recebe uma idéia e passeios em sua barriga, exclamando: "O trovão vai chegar antes do relâmpago! Eu souum trovão! No entanto, ele desliza em um pouco de água fria ese transformou em um cubo de gelo. Mais tarde, Scott usa-lo em seu estado congelado para derreter forte dos Ratos, deixando os Maggots vencer o desafio. Naquela noite, Sam énos dois inferiores com B. Antes que os resultados são anunciados, Dakota hang-desliza dentro, e se choca contraSam, causando uma reunião agradável entre os dois. Em última análise, ele é dado o marshmallow, e B é eliminado da competição. Sam luta a lula gigante árvore. Em Finders Creepers, Sam é empurrado para fora do caminho por Scott como eles estão correndo para fora da cabine. Ele tenta cumprimentar Dakota, mas ela não pode ouvi-lo porquesuas orelhas ainda estão danificados do chifre do ar. QuandoRelâmpago é atacado por uma lula mutante, Sam diz Scott uma técnica de vídeo game de usar para salvá-lo. No entanto, ele não funciona e Sam é atacado pela lula também. Apósrelâmpago é capturado pela aranha, Sam está preocupado com ele e Dawn e discute com Scott sobre se a procurá-los ou não. Mais tarde, Sam afirma que a ausência de Dakota estáfazendo-o mais focado e começa a correr mais rápido. Elefunciona sobre uma mina terrestre e é explodido. Em seguida, Sam é acidentalmente empurrado para uma vala cheia degordura de cozinha por Scott. Dakota vem para despejar maisgordura na sepultura, e Sam é atacado por vermes gigantes.Dakota se sente mal por ele, mas deixa qualquer maneira.Após os Maggots Mutant deixar o cemitério, Sam chama Scottacabou. Ele tenta avisar Scott que o caixão surgirá quando achave é usada sobre ele, mas Scott não ouvir e é atingido por ela. Sam parece divertido como ele mesmo diz que tentouavisá-lo. Como Sam e Scott estão andando por Anne Maria,ela tropeça-los ea aranha envolve-los em correias. Apesar deScott dizendo-lhe para desistir, Sam continua a tentar ganhar o desafio. Ele vence o desafio para sua equipe, devido ao tijolode perder todos os seus companheiros de equipe. Em Backstabbers Ahoy !, Sam, junto com os outros machos de ratos, é despertado pelo despertador do Brick. Ele reclama dobarulho no confessionário, antes de voltar a jogar o seu jogo.Ele estava presente quando a proteína de Lightningdesapareceu depois. Na primeira parte do desafio, Sam é dada a tarefa de bombear ar para baixo a tijolo, mas depois que ele não poderia fazê-lo rápido o suficiente, Relâmpagoassumiu. Durante a segunda parte do desafio, Sam, junto comtijolo e Dawn, são os esquiadores de água para sua equipe.Isto é, até Jo dispara relâmpago na parte de trás, com uma dasgaivotas, forçando Sam para conduzir o barco. Ao se aproximarem do meu final, Scott atira Sam com uma gaivota,tornando-o inconsciente, fazendo com que os ratos a perder o desafio. Mais tarde, Sam foi mostrado com Scott discutindoquem votar para fora, quando Scott enquadrado Amanhecerpor roubar os competidores bens mais valiosos. Ao contrário dos outros concorrentes, Sam não parece zangado at Dawn, como quando Scott ameaça dela, Sam olha para ela com um olhar triste, quase simpático. Na cerimônia de eliminação, ele é dado o segundo marshmallow da noite. Sam é agarrado por Sasquatchanakwa durante o desafio. Em Runaway modelo, Sam tenta juntar-se o círculo de sua equipe de confiança, mas é rapidamente rejeitada depois Scottaponta seu "polegar circo". Sam se defende dizendo que é o que você começa quando você tem dez anos de experiência de jogo e, em seguida, acrescenta que ele tem reflexos de gato.Sam tenta provar isto removendo queijo rapidamente de uma ratoeira, que ele faz, mas rapidamente tropeça para trás e cai em todas as outras armadilhas ratos ele havia criado. Durante o desafio fashion, os ratos tóxicos tentar pegarSasquatchanakwa com mochila de tijolo, que contém botas militares, jockstraps e coletes. Sam é contra essa idéia e diz que eles precisam de aparência chique, sofisticado, e coordenadas. Sam então vai para Dakota para conselhos de moda e ela diz-lhe um segredo: listras. Os ratos usam mochilatruque de tijolo de vestir Sasquatchanakwa em listras, masperder a parte de moda do desafio depois de usar listras horizontais e não listras verticais. Quando os ratos viajar paraBoney Island, Sam começa a sofrer de jogo retirada de vídeo e começa a ver objetos aleatórios (como patos) digitalizados,como um jogo de vídeo. Depois de tijolo, Raios e Scott são incapazes de salvar Lindsay de Sasquatchanakwa, Sam usa"vida passada" de sua equipe para subir o andaime, evitandoos barris Sasquatchanakwa está jogando, e tenta resgatarLindsay, mas rapidamente fica jogado fora o andaime pelamuito maior e mais forte Sasquatchanakwa. Um pouco mais tarde, Jo é capaz de salvar Lindsay de Sasquatchanakwa, vencendo o desafio para os Maggots mutantes. Na cerimônia de eliminação do Rato, Sam está no fundo dois com tijolo e recebe o Marshmallow de Loserdom Toxic, significando a suaeliminação. Tijolo saúda Sam como ele sai, e Sam retorna o gesto. Como Sam está prestes a assumir o arremessa deShame, Dakota corre até ele e lhe dá seu número, que terminarapidamente de volta em suas mãos depois de Sam é catapultado para fora da ilha e ele cai por engano. Em The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Sam é trazido de voltapara a ilha e está preso no subsolo com Gwen para a segundaparte do desafio, como um incentivo para completá-lo. Ele acaba sendo resgatado por Dakota (que agora é transformadoem um monstro mutante gigantesco). No entanto, ele não parece se importar com sua nova forma de pensar que ela é ainda mais frio do que antes. Na cerimônia de eliminação, Samelogia nova aparição de Dakota, e os dois começam a fazer para fora, nojento os Maggots mutantes. Eles continuam a fazer para fora, mesmo depois de Dakota está eliminado da competição, e, à medida que a arremessa da Vergonha juntos. Sam retorna para o final em Brain vs. Brawn: The UltimateShowdown, onde ele relutantemente aceita relâmpago, depois de ser forçado a por Chris. Como o episódio avança, Samcomeça a totalmente de raiz para Cameron depois de crer que ele é o azarão. Quando os animais mutantes atacar o elenco,Sam é esmagado entre as pernas de Mutant Turtle, enquantoDakota tenta salvá-lo. Ele é mais tarde em êxtase quandoCameron ganha. No final do episódio, Cameron (no seu final)decide gastar o dinheiro em todos os outros concorrentes, Samemocionante, que planeja comprar a maior TV do mundo, etodos os jogos de vídeo conhecida pelo homem. Ele, então,deixa a ilha junto com os outros concorrentes e chef, enquantoChris é preso. No final de Lightning, ele estava desapontadoque ele ganhou e não Cameron. Drama Total Só Estrelas: Em Heróis vs Villains, Sam é introduzido como os outros concorrentes ao ser jogado de um helicóptero. Ele está visivelmente desapontado quando Chris diz que não há mais lixo na ilha como ele queria ser um mutante assim como sua namorada, e mostra uma foto dela ao falar. Sam é então colocado sobre os Hamsters Heróicos junto com Courtney, Serra, Mike, Zoey, Lindsay e Cameron. Enquanto em seu caminho para o precipício gigante, Sam fala com Serra, imaginando o que ela tem feito ultimamente. Serra respondefalando sobre Cody, sua desclassificação, ea razão para o retorno à ilha. No desafio, Sam pula com Heather, mas é atacado por tubarões. Ele tenta abrir a porta para o McLeanSpa Hotel, mas não consegue. A equipe de Sam, eventualmente, perde para o Urubu Villainous após Alejandroescolhe a chave correta. Na cerimônia da fogueira, Samrecebe um marshmallow e é seguro contra eliminação. Depois de Lindsay é eliminado, ele eo resto da equipe de vê-la tomar oresplendor da Vergonha como água de colônia apaga-los queele responde no desgosto. Durante o sono, Sam é mordido por um mosquito no início do Mal Dread. Isso deixa Sam muito tonta por causa da perda de sangue e ele é apenas capaz de cavar durante o desafio. Eletambém provoca muitas armadilhas; um bate-lhe na virilha, e outro atira-o para dentro do lago, onde ele é picado por água-viva. Apesar de sua falta de participação, a equipe de Samganha e ele voluntários para ir para Boney Island para o exílio. A idéia de Sam de ir para a Ilha de Boney acaba por ser uma má idéia, como mostrado em Saving Private Leechball. Ele é atacado por vários ursos e morre de fome a noite toda. Quando ele retorna na manhã seguinte, seus companheiros de equipe(exceto Courtney) dar-lhe comida retirado do hotel. Ainda feridoe cansado, Mike e Sierra levar Sam e escondê-lo em uma caverna para que ele possa descansar, com Courtneyvoluntariado para cuidar dele. Quando Jo encontra-los, Courtney usa-lo como escudo humano para se proteger.Naquela noite, Sam está deprimida que a sua consola de jogosfoi misteriosamente quebrado por alguém. Desconhecido paraele e sua equipe, o culpado era realmente personalidade malde Mike Mal. Sam leva o resplendor da Vergonha em Food Fright depois de ter sido apanhado a fazer batota no desafio. Em Food Fright, Sam tem uma festa para recebê-Duncan emsua equipe. Durante o desafio, ele é preenchido com a motivação para ganhar, e tem Zoey lugares do interruptor para que ele possa competir com Alejandro. Quando Alejandroinsulta-lo, chamando-o de "O Jogo da criança", Sam ganhaconfiança e termina o curso em primeiro lugar, ganhando paraos Hamsters Heróicos. Na cerimônia da fogueira, ele provocaAlejandro e os outros vilões, afirmando que os heróis estaria dormindo no McLean Spa Hotel. No entanto, Chris menciona que os Hamsters Heróicos não completaram o desafio; Sam é contada para esvaziar seus bolsos e, ao choque equipes,revela as peças panqueca ele levou do desafio de economizar para o Boney Ilha Exile Duty. Isso faz com que a vitóriaVillainous Vultures, e ele é eliminado, tendo o resplendor da Vergonha. No entanto, devido a problemas de encanamento, ele não fica completamente liberado até Chef Hatchetdesobstrui-lo com um êmbolo gigante. Em The Wreck-ening Final, a sombra de Sam aparece em um dos balões. No entanto, ele flutua para longe com o resto antes de um estagiário pode levá-lo para baixo. Curiosidades: Sam e Harold compartilham o mesmo dublador, Brian Froud. Ambos compartilham alguns traços de personalidade, ambos são nerds e em jogos de vídeo. Ambos também têm / tinha uma namorada. Voz ea aparência de Sam são semelhantes com o ator /comediante Seth Rogen. A camisa de Sam lembra Cody, mas com mangas mais longas e diferente camisola colorida. Como revelado em Verdade ou Tubarão Laser, Sam passougás em seu primeiro e único encontro antes Dakota. Sam é capaz de jogar jogos de vídeo com seus pés. Sam, junto com Beth, Izzy, Justin, Céu, e Trent foram todosconfirmados para namorar com alguém que não é umconcorrente. Ele é o único personagem de segunda geração a fazê-lo. No último dia na Terra, Sam quer ter uma festa de MMORPG(massively multiplayer online role-playing). Sam é um dos dois únicos concorrentes para levar o arremessa de vergonha mais de uma vez, com o outro sendoDakota. Sam tem tomado duas vezes enquanto Dakota tomou-o três vezes. Coincidentemente, eles estão em uma relação com o outro. Sam é um dos quatro concorrentes a competir em mais de umatemporada, mas nunca fazê-lo com a fusão, sendo os outrosEzequiel, Noah, e Tyler. Sam é o único concorrente a não fazer o merge em DramaTotal: Revenge of the Island, mas voltar para Total Drama All-Stars. Ele, junto com Courtney, é um dos dois únicos concorrentes naTotal Drama All-Stars para não fazer a fusão de suas temporadas de estréia. Sam é um dos cinco personagens conhecidos de interpretar.Os outros são Harold, Leonard, Noah, e Sierra. thumb|left|140px thumb|71pxthumb|left|204pxthumb|74px Categoria:Personagens Categoria:COMPETIDORES Categoria:Drama Total Só estrelas